Menunggu
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: "Krista, kenapa kamu belum pulang? Kamu menunggu hujan reda?" Perempuan pirang itu hanya menggeleng. Entah apa yang ditunggunya daritadi. / YumiKuri inside.


**Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin

© Hajime Isayama

.

 **Menunggu  
**

\- Jess K. -

.

.

* * *

Langit mendung disertai angin dingin dan rintikan butiran air yang berintensitas sedang sudah menguasai kota Shigansana sejak subuh tadi. Termasuk kampus Maria yang sepertinya hari ini banyak yang beraktifitas sejak pagi.

Klang. Klang. Klang.

Tepat jam 11.30 siang, suara lonceng kampus itu berbunyi keras — menandakan kelas jam kedua di kampus itu sudah selesai. Terlihat keramaian memenuhi area depan pintu hall kampus. Banyak dari mereka yang berpulangan dengan menggunakan payung atau dengan menerobos guyuran hujan itu. Ada juga yang setia menunggu hingga hujan selesai.

"Ah, hujannya nggak reda-reda nih—"

Lelaki botak itu membuka pembicaraan setelah menunggu setengah jam di bangku baris yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk hall kampus.

"Sepertinya hari ini bakalan hujan seharian penuh," tambah perempuan berkucir kuda yang lagi mengunyah cemilan keripik kentang favoritnya. Dia menoleh ke arah teman pirang yang berada di sebelahnya, "Krista, kamu belum mau pulang?"

Perempuan pirang itu menggeleng, "Aku belum mau pulang, Sasha."

"Kenapa? Atau mau makan siang dulu sebelum pulang?" Ajak Sasha yang sepertinya — alarm perutnya sudah berbunyi, "Connie ikut 'kan?"

"Ide bagus, Sash!" Lelaki botak itu setuju. Dia tak pernah menolak ajakan _partner-_ nya, apalagi perkara soal perut. "Ayo makan siang dulu. Dingin begini enaknya makan bakso titan di warung Rivai-senpai," ajak Connie ke Krista.

"Ah, tidak. Kalian berdua saja, aku tidak ikut," tolaknya dengan senyuman.

"Hee... Baiklah, kalau begitu kami duluan ya. Ayo, Connie!" Sasha memeluk ranselnya dan mulai berlari menerobos hujan.

"Hei, tunggu!" Connie pun bergegas juga. "Sampai jumpa, Krista," salamnya ke teman perempuan _blonde_ -nya, lalu menyusul Sasha yang sudah maju lebih dulu beberapa langkah.

Mereka berdua pun berlari melewati hujan untuk menuju tempat yang dapat memuaskan nafsu lapar perut mereka. Krista hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua teman sekelasnya itu.

.

.

Hampir beberapa jam berlalu, suasana di depan hall itu perlahan mulai sepi. Tampaklah seorang perempuan pirang dengan jaket _hoody_ -nya keluar ruangan dan berhenti di depan teras kampus. Dia memandangi hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Ng, Annie?" Sapa Krista yang sepertinya sudah tau itu teman sekelasnya juga.

Perempuan bernama Annie itu menoleh ke arah pemanggilnya, "Krista? Kamu juga menunggu hujan reda daritadi ya?"

"Hm, tidak juga sih—" Krista tak ingin menjelaskan detailnya.

Annie mengeluh pelan. "Ah— Kupikir hujannya hanya sebentar. Padahal aku harus segera ke tempat latihan. Kurasa aku akan berlari," dia mulai memakai bagian _hoody_ jaket andalannya.

"Jangan!" Cegat Krista spontan. "Hujannya masih deras, nanti kamu sakit," imbuhnya.

Krista mulai merogoh-rogoh isi tas gantungnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah payung merah muda dan memberikannya pada temannya itu. "Ini, pakai payungku saja dulu."

"Eh? Tapi... Nanti kamu pulangnya gimana?" Tanya Annie khawatir.

"Aku akan pulang setelah reda nanti," jawabnya.

"Kamu yakin, Kris?" Tanyanya sekali lagi, karena dilihat bagaimana pun juga hujan hari ini akan berlangsung seharian.

Krista mengangguk yakin, "Hm, iya. Pakailah."

"Kalau gitu, aku pinjam ya," Annie membuka payung merah muda yang kecil itu. "Aku jalan duluan. Terima kasih," ucapnya sembari bergegas pergi. Krista hanya membalas dengan anggukan ringan pada temannya itu.

Setelah melihat teman sekelasnya memudar dari jarak pandangnya, dia melihat tampilan jam di telepon genggam miliknya — pukul 14.15. Senyum mulai melengkung di wajahnya, entah apa yang ditunggunya daritadi.

"Sebentar lagi—"

.

.

Klang. Klang. Klang.

Tepat pukul 14.30, bunyi lonceng kampus Maria kembali terdengar. Beberapa orang mulai keluar dari ruangan dan membuat keramaian di depan gedung. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, satu per satu jumlah keramaian itu berkurang. Perempuan mungil berambut pirang itu masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk gedung — ia menunggu seseorang.

"Krista?" Sapa pemuda pirang bertubuh tegap yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Kamu belum pulang? Bukannya kelasmu sudah selesai tadi siang ya?"

Krista mengangguk. "Iya, sudah. Aku memang belum mau pulang, Reiner," jawabnya. Kedua mata birunya masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di belakang lelaki tegap yang menghalangi pandangannya itu.

Pemuda itu menerka, "Kenapa? Karena kamu tidak bawa payung? Mau pulang denganku saja?" Ajaknya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Terima kasih tawarannya," tolaknya halus.

"Aku tau kita beda arah, tapi itu tak masalah buatku," tawarnya lagi sembari mengeluarkan payung dari ranselnya.

"Tidak, aku—"

"Krista? Kamu masih di sini?"

Terdengar suara perempuan dari belakang. Itu — suara yang dinantikan oleh si gadis _blonde_ daritadi.

"Ymir—" sapa perempuan pirang ini dengan nada leganya. "Kelasmu sudah selesai?" Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah perempuan _brunette_ itu.

"Sudah. Makanya aku berdiri di sini," balas Ymir. "Dan, hei. Bukannya kelasmu sudah selesai dari jam makan siang tadi?" Pikirnya.

"Terus kenapa kamu belum pulang? Tadi pagi 'kan sudah kubilang kamu pulang duluan saja. Payungmu ada kamu bawa, 'kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Payungku tadi kupinjamkan ke Annie," tuturnya. "Lagian aku hanya membuat..."

Krista berpikir sesaat, "—Sebuah kejutan untukmu?"

"...Ini? Kejutan?"

Hening.

Krista hanya tersenyum. Perempuan jangkung itu hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kejutan apaan—" balas Ymir sembari mencubit hidung perempuan mungil itu.

Krista meronta, "Hei—!"

"Dasar pendek," ejek perempuan jangkung itu, lalu menghentikan kegiatan isengnya.

Krista hanya merengut dan Ymir kelihatannya senang sekali melihat wajah _partner_ -nya seperti itu. Kemudian dia mulai merogoh kantong depan ranselnya, mengeluarkan sebuah payung biru tua. Membuka katup payung miliknya yang cukup untuk melindungi mereka berdua dari guyuran hujan.

"Ayo, Krista. Aku antar kamu pulang," ajaknya.

"Huum," perempuan pirang itu tersenyum, menuruti ajakannya.

"Oi, gorila. Kami duluan ya," ucap Ymir pada Reiner yang daritadi hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua berbicara.

"Sampai jumpa, Reiner," Krista mengucap salam juga pada lelaki yang punya julukan 'gorila' itu.

Lelaki pirang itu mendengus pelan, "Hati-hati di jalan kalau gitu," ucapnya.

Ymir dan Krista mulai berjalan melewati guyuran hujan di bawah payung biru tua itu. Perempuan jangkung itu menyesuaikan tinggi payungnya agar perempuan yang di sebelahnya tidak terkena cipratan hujan — berhubung dia jauh lebih tinggi.

"Kena 'kah?" Dia melirik _partner-_ nya.

"Hanya sedikit kok," jawabnya. Krista melihat bagian pundak Ymir yang agak basah. "Kamu yang kena banyak sepertinya."

"Aku tak apa," ujarnya. "Oh iya— Tapi sebelum pulang, kita mampir makan dulu di warung Rivai-senpai, kamu pasti belum makan," sebuah pernyataan dilontarkan ke perempuan mungil itu.

"Eh iya, tadi aku diajak Sasha dan Connie ke sana," Krista teringat dengan kejadian yang dia alami tadi siang.

"Lalu kenapa kamu nggak ikut mereka? Malah lebih memilih duduk menahan lapar selama tiga jam di kampus tadi," Ymir menoleh.

Pemilik mata biru kristal itu hanya tersenyum ke arahnya, dia merangkul pinggang perempuan jangkung di sampingnya, "Apa itu perlu aku jawab?"

Ymir mendengus.

"Hah— Dasar," ucap Ymir sembari mengusap kepala Krista kemudian mendekapnya dalam setengah pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

.

- **Selesai -**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Seperti biasa, judulnya absurd sekali. /digebuk

Kelar juga setelah beberapa ratus bulan(?). Ini bahannya dari ngRP snk hamba di jaman doeloe, terus dibubuhi beragam macam jenis rempah yang berasal dari sana sini dan jadilah titan buruk rupawan. /ngek

Diakhir kata; terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca. :'(


End file.
